Lovers Revenge
by charli92
Summary: When an old aquaintance from Angel's past pays a visit. Angel is forced to take the road back home to save his lover from another. B/A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This is set somewhere in Buffy season 5 when Riley is still hanging around, and Angel season 2 during his dark period.

Pairing: B/A of course

00000000000000000000000

Angel stared out at the city lights from his balcony. He felt slightly relived that Darla and Drusilla had fled the city mere hours ago. He was cursing himself for not being able to destroy the both of them. He wasn't strong enough, he was weak.

He didn't know what he was to do now. His friends wouldn't speak to him, not after how he had treated them.

"Yeah you really did screw things up around here"

Angel turned quickly to the doorway of the balcony to view the owner of the voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember me Angelus?" the stranger smirked "Figures..."

Angel studied the man a moment before coming to a realisation "Thomas"

He smiled "You remember"

"I remember. What are you doing here I haven't seen you since..."

"1850 Scotland"

Angel nodded "And you're still alive"

"What can I say, I'm a survivor" Thomas turned to go back into the apartment

Angel following

"So why didn't Darla and Drusilla stick around longer, I was hoping they could help me with my problem"

Angel raised an eyebrow "Problem?"

Thomas nodded "Yes, my lover Valery, do you remember her?"

Angel paused a moment searching through his memories "Vaguely"

"She and a few others from our family were murdered three days ago"

"Murdered or slain?" Angel asked "You do still drink from humans yes?"

"We're vampires it's what we do"

"So you came here to do what exactly?"

"I came to get a team, help take down the bitch that killed Valery"

"Haven't you heard, I don't play for your side anymore"

"It sure looked like you did, locking all those humans in a room with two vamps..."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I heard from the street, seems like you were back to your old self"

"Well I'm not, so you can get out of here now" Angel said as he turned to leave the room

Thomas shrugged and walked towards the balcony exit "Suit yourself, I'm strong enough anyway to take out the little slayer"

Angel spun around quickly at his comment only to find the spot where he was empty "Buffy..."

00000000000

Just a short snippet to see if I can get you hooked.

Working on the next chapter now

It will be posted if I get feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**2**

Buffy sat on a tombstone in Restfield Cemetery the night had been slow and she was avoiding having to go back to Riley's apartment. He'd been wanting to see her every night since he had the operation to save his life and give him back his superpowers. He rarely spoke to her when she came, he just wanted her to sleep with him and tell him she loved him. Love him? Why was it so difficult to say the words? She already knew that answer...He had been acting strange lately and always trying to dominate her, she just couldn't put her finger on why.

She felt like she was being untrue to herself. She didn't love Riley he was simply a replacement for someone she could never have.

She looked down at her watch 3am, she had doordled long enough.

As she made her way towards Riley's place she could hear a rustle from behind her. Spinning around she was faced with the person she least expected to see.

"Angel"

"Hi Buffy"

God he looked gorgeous, a little tired but still gorgeous "Hi...what are you..."

"What no how are you?" Angel asked with a small smile "I thought we left things on good terms last time"

"We did, sorry you just...startled me" Buffy apologised "How are you?"

Angel shrugged and walked closer towards her "I've had better days, better weeks actually"

Buffy looked concerned "What's wrong?" she stepped forward closing the gap between them

Angel sighed as he ran a single finger down the side of her cheek softly "It doesn't matter now"

Buffy couldn't help but lean into his touch as she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter

Angel could hear her heartbeat race and smiled at the effect his presence could have on her. She did the exact same thing for him. She fixed everything with just one look into his eyes. She made the pain and weakness go away. He didn't even realised that he had cupped both her cheeks and was devouring her mouth with his.

Buffy was taken by shock from the kiss and it took her a moment before she realised this was wrong, she had a boyfriend.

Angel felt Buffy's hands move up to his lower arms to push him off her. He refused to part from her lips as he slammed her back against a tree and entered her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan in pleasure and he felt her hands weaken in grip on his arms.

Angel knew that he shouldn't be kissing her like he was, she wasn't his anymore. She was with someone else, but this was the best he had felt in weeks, months even. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

He had her pressed against the tree tightly as he once again felt her arms on him, this time on his chest. She didn't push him as harder as before, and it suddenly dawned on him, air.

His hands didn't leave the sides of her face, but he pulled his lips back.

Buffy heaved heavily as she sucked in the oxygen she so desperately needed. Slightly regaining back her composure she sensed Angel moving in again. Holding up a hand quickly to block his path to her lips "What are you doing?"

"You feel so good" Angel breathed as his hands moved to her hips and pushed her back into the tree "You make me feel..."

Buffy was distracted by his eyes full of lust "We...we can't...we can't...I'm with Riley..." she felt his hands squeeze tightly into her sides at her words and she let out a small gasp.

Buffy knew she could throw him off her if she really wanted to and make some sense out of this moment, but she couldn't bring herself to "Is this why your here?" she asked softly

Angel let her go quickly and took a few steps back "No"

Buffy felt a pang of disappointment, she thought he had finally come back for her, no that would never happen "So why with the intense make out session?" Buffy demanded

"I came to warn you"

"Warn me. Oh of course, Angel can never come to see me unless someone is trying to kill me or he wants to hurt my boyfriend" Buffy paced with aggravation

"Vampire, pretty, red hair, goes by the name Valery"

The look in her eyes showed him that she remembered "You killed her a couple of nights ago"

"Vampire slayer" Buffy replied simply

"Her mate is now out for revenge, for you"

"And you couldn't have told me this over the phone, he's just one vampire Angel not that big of a deal. And what do you mean by mate? He like her BFF or something?"

"A mate as in her lover, they were together for at least 200 years"

Buffy looked curious "So you know this guy then, old pals?"

"Angelus knew him, His name is Thomas and he is more powerful than you think"

"So you came to give me a warning and now you're going to?"

"You can't take Thomas on by yourself. The older a vampire the more powerful they become, he came to LA to get me to join his team..."

"So he didn't know about you having a soul?"

Angel looked at her expressionless "Like I said I've been better"

Buffy went from concerned to worried "Ok so I can tell something has defiantly gone done in LA, and I'm sure at some point you will give me some explanations, but right now I just want to get home and get some rest" she looked to the sky "And you need to get inside"

Angel noticed that Buffy began in another direction then when he had first arrived "Where are you going?"

Buffy had decided against going to Riley's and was going to go back home "My house, my mum's out of town for the next week. Are you coming?"

Angel was going to just stay at the mansion, but knowing that Thomas wasn't far away, he would feel better being with Buffy and knowing she was safe.

Angel nodded and followed her to Revello Drive.

Buffy opened the door and the two of them entered the dark house. Buffy switched on a light to the hallway and they both made their way up the stairs.

They entered Buffy's room and Angel eyed the bed "I'll take the floor..."

Buffy nodded, thinking back to their earlier encounter "Good idea, but Dawn's room is free, she's in LA with dad, so I'll take her room"

Before Angel could answer she had already taken some clothes from her wardrobe and went to leave the room "Goodnight Angel"

Angel watched her close the door and took a deep unneeded breath "I shouldn't have kissed her" he mumbled.

000000000000000000000


End file.
